


Sahiba

by dhyanshiva



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva
Summary: Her beauty enhanced the aesthetic of the lehenga but what touched Kartik the most was the sight of his grandmother’s shawl Sahiba had chosen to draped around her. Her maturity and intuition had astounded him once more and really, her actions spoke more than words ever could. This was it. The day had finally arrived, she was getting married.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Sahiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/gifts).



> This is an (unofficial) continuation of the magnificent piece 'To Live In Love and Laughter'. Do leave your thoughts down below and/ or leave a kudos!
> 
> Dhyan x

Kartik’s grip tightened on Aman’s waist as the pair watched their daughter take the ‘pheras’ with a confidence that befit her character. The intricate mehendi on her hands looked beautiful, as did the woman herself. Her beauty enhanced the aesthetic of the lehenga but what touched Kartik the most was the sight of his grandmother’s shawl Sahiba had chosen to draped around her. Her maturity and intuition had astounded him once more and really, her actions spoke more than words ever could. This was it. The day had finally arrived, she was getting married. Their daughter was moving forward in life, ready to form a family with Arjun. Aman must have been thinking along the same lines as Kartik felt his body begin to tremor slightly, an indication that he was trying to control himself from breaking down completely. He pressed a kiss on his husband’s hair, shutting his eyes to try and control the tears that threatened to escape. Looking back up, he swiped as discreetly could at his slightly damp cheeks and focused on the couple once more. He and Aman glanced at one another and in that gaze, there was so much that went unsaid. They’d grown alongside their daughter and in many ways, she’d given them a new lease of life.

_Tujhse aisa uljha_  
_Dil dhaaga dhaaga khincha_  
_Dargah pe jaise ho chaadron sa bichha_

  
He remembered when they’d first laid eyes on the beautiful baby in the orphanage. Looking back on it now, Kartik can confidently say he’s only experienced ‘love at first sight’ twice. First, with the man he stood beside now. Aman Tripathi, his rock and source of comfort. The other was Sahiba, so small and fragile at the time. Their eyes had met, and she’d reached out and held his finger, expression earnest and trusting. Kartik knew from the way Aman’s grip had tightened in his and the way his voice became tender and awe filled as he spoke to the child that they’d found what they were looking for. This was their daughter, their Sahiba. From that moment onward, it was as if another _dor_ had been tied to his and Aman’s souls. She was a blessing from above and Kartik remembered Aman tracing the tattoo on his forearm over and over that night as they lay in bed, excited for the new addition to their family.

  
Yun hi roz yeh udhda buna  
Qissa ishq ka kayi baar, humne phir se likha

  
Gradually, the days became months and now, years later, Kartik realised that his heart had room for more love than he’d thought. Aman had shown him how it felt to be loved and to love unconditionally. Those fateful events in Allahabad all those years ago had only served to strengthen their relationship, what with the trial of fire they’d been put through. Yet, with Sahiba’s arrival, the couple’s bond with Aman’s (now his) family had become incredibly strong. They’d been forthcoming with their support and advice, never hesitating to help out in the course of their daughter’s upbringing. But what no one verbally acknowledged, deliberately, was that this new relationship had found its foundation in love and acceptance. One evening, Kartik had returned home to find Aman curled up on the sofa, phone clutched tightly in his hand. Kartik still remembers the fear that had shot through him as his mind came up with al the possible things that could have gone wrong. He’d sat next him and made his presence known without uttering a word, offering comfort and love through resting a hand on his shoulder. He remembers Aman holding his phone out to him, a lengthy message visible on screen. Their eyes met and Kartik was relieved to see joy and relief in his lover’s gaze. Within minutes, he was sobbing into Aman’s shoulder. The message was from Papa, from Shankar Tripathi. It was a heartfelt apology for all that he’d done to Kartik, to Aman. Of course, the former had never asked for an apology but all the same, this was something unexpected. Something the exuberant, empathetic man didn’t know he’d needed. In those words, he and Aman had found love from their parents and finally, the wounds had begun to heal. With Sahiba, the wounds almost became invisible and for that, Kartik knew, all of them were immensely grateful.

  
_Sahiba... Sahiba_  
_Chal wahan jahan Mirza_

  
Kartik was pulled out of his thoughts at the flurry of activity as the crowd began to shower flower petals on the couple in the mandap. He too, pitched in, a warmth blooming in his chest at the bride and groomwho sat there hands clasped together with the widest grins on their faces. Kartik had often, in jest, asked Arjun to change his name to Mirza not only because of, well, poetic justice, but also as he truly believed this couple were something out of a fairytale. He and Aman had been witness to the progression of their relationship and couldn’t be prouder of their embarking on a new phase of life. He felt Aman take his hand and squeeze it gently undoubtedly feeling the same. They listened as the pair exchanged vows and Sahiba’s winsome smile after the final vow, a discreet wink sent in their direction. They were close enough to see her whisper ‘yeh dosti hum nahi todenge’ to her husband and Aman smiled. It was their special tradition, those nights watching Sholay but that particular line took the husbands back to that chaotic day, the time they’d started their own wedding, singing this song with all the pride they could muster. It was apt here too. Before lovers, Sahiba and Arjun were friends, much like Aman and Kartik themselves. They knew, seeing her say these words with such conviction today that this was to be a happy and successful companionship.

  
_Besure dil ki ye dhun_  
_Karta daleele tu sunn_  
_Aaina tu, tu hi pehchane na_  
_Jo hoon woh maane na_  
_Na ajnabi, tu ban abhi_

  
At long last, the time had arrived, for the _vidaai_. Aman’s grip on his hand was unrelenting as they watched the newly married couple touch Arjun’s parents’ feet. Kartik felt his vision blur slightly as they embraced one another. Kartik tried to quash the entirely irrational fear that Sahiba would forget him and Aman. His mind knew, of course, that it was impossible, but still. He remembered the emotions that had plagued him when she’d first left for university, the fear of change overwhelming him and Aman too.   
Finally, it came to them and it was only then that Kartik let go of Aman’s hand. He watched with pride as his husband and daughter embraced, Sahiba holding on and refusing to let go. Eventually, Aman was the one who pulled away and immediately, she leaped into Kartik’s arms, arms wrapped around his torso, head resting against his shoulders. Trembling, he pressed a kiss to her head and whispered ‘ _yaad rahe, tu humari sherni hai_ ’. He was glad to see the laughter it evoked in her, bringing a smile onto everyone else’s faces too. Sahiba pulled away only to bring the three of them into a family hug. Quietly, she whispered something that almost caused Kartik to breakdown completely.

  
“Thank you, Bapu and Papa. Thank you, for teaching me how to live in love and laughter. I love you.”

  
_O tere bin saans bhi kaanch si, kanch si kaate kaate re_  
_O tere bina jind'di raakh si, raakh si laage re_

  
It was strange, returning home. Once more, it was just the two of them and Sahiba’s absence was painfully obvious. Kartik and Aman tried not to dwell on it though it was obvious in their body language. In the middle of the night, Kartik was awakened to muffled sobs and reached out, pulling Aman impossibly close. Yes, it felt like a part of them had been torn away, but it was important to realise that this wasn’t reality. Kartik felt disoriented, as he watched her leave, officially, like he couldn’t breathe but Aman’s presence was a reminder that this was simply a new phase. One they’d embark on together, as they always have. Sahiba wasn’t going anywhere. If anything, she’d always reside in their hearts, a reminder of all the love and laughter shared between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sahiba from Phillauri (2017)


End file.
